


Mockery

by liz_the_terrible



Series: Mockery [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_the_terrible/pseuds/liz_the_terrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world people are marked from birth with the last words their soulmates will ever say to them. Shizuo's are a dark reminder of his worst fears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mockery

In this world people were born with words carved into their skin. They were different words in different places for everyone. Each mark served as a vicious reminder that everything ends. The cruelty of this world was that these scars everyone carried around with them were in the shape of the last words their soul mates would ever say to them. 

Shizuo’s scar rested over his heart. It was a small, simple phrase that he only ever told his brother about. Ever since he discovered his power as a child the words cruelly mocked him, never letting him forget what he knew he could become. For Shizuo, the words served as a guarantee that one day his worst fears would become a stark reality.

Now in his mid-twenties, Shizuo stood in the streets of Ikebukuro. A blind rage had overtaken him once again and he hovered above Izaya’s broken form, ready to deal the final blow that would erase the pest from existence once and for all. At least, Shizuo thought he was ready. Until Izaya spat out three words that pierced through Shizuo like a bullet. Through blood and broken bones Izaya uttered that sentence Shizuo had been dreading his whole life: “Do it, monster.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one-shot drabble based off of a tumblr post about different soulmate au's and the events in the light novels


End file.
